kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Jack Taros
*Height: 185cm *Weight: 102kg Jack Taros is one of the main good Imagin in the series Kamen Rider Electric King, and one of the Taros Brothers. As Dwayne Winfield's first Imagin ally, he allows him to use Electric King's Sword Form. Jack Taros eventually becomes the representative of the Electric King series, becoming Electric King himself. History Among the hundreds of Imagin that arrived to the present year, Jack Taros entered the body of Dwayne Winfield but unable to set up a contact as he is forced to possess Dwayne when he is attacked by Thorley. But after Dwayne mentally restrains him, Jack learns that Dwayne is a Singularity Point & helps him as Electric King to defeat the Bat Imagin. Admitting he does not remember their mission, Jack actually prefers fighting for his own whims. Though Dwayne gives him his name rather than a desire to fulfill their contact, Jack eventually grew to respect the human as well as the other Imagin they are partnered with. In time, Jack begins to take his mission as member of the ElectroLiner to protect time to heart. In the Electric King series finale, due to Lack granting Dwayne's unintentional wish for the Taros Brothers to stay by his side, Jack & the others are able to be present alongside Dwayne for the final battle with Jack accepting Dwayne's actual wish to fight with him to the very end. After the battle ended, with his existence assured, Jack was distant & silence over parting ways with Dwayne, only to jump to the window at the last second to say goodbye to his friend while promising to meet again as the ElectroLiner departs back into the timestream. DCD and Super Electric King movies When the recently de-aged Dwayne leaves to investigate the Oni disturbance in the past, Jack Taros loses his physical form and memory as he possesses Yusuke Onodera, allowing him the ability to transform into Electric King Sword Form. However, Jack Taros finds himself being attacked by Daiki Kaito who wants Electric King's powers. But when he teamed up with Darren Carter, Jack Taros regains his memories and physical form while Kamen Rider DCD acquires the Electric King Kamen Ride, Final Form Ride and Final Attack Ride Cards. Though DCD thought he solved the issues in the main rider continuity (Electric King's world), time was still awry as Jack Taros gets sent to the past in the Oni War, which the Electric King team and DCD fight in to ensure that the Oni from years past are exterminated, as history says. Sometime later, the Electro-Liner gang face Daiki again when he uses them to steal a treasure in the past. War of the Heroes: Riders vs. Rangers Jack Taros discovered Daiki holding up the stolen cup of Electro-Liner Purine pudding that he stole from him during their last meeting. The Electro-Liner rendezvoused with the Super Mega Skyship where Daiki was standing with Hina Izumi and Gokaigers Joe Gibken and Don Dogoier to get back the pudding. Picking up the four passengers, the Electro-Liner took them to Winter 1993 to pick up Red Ranger. While getting their guests there, debating over whose side they are on, Jack Taros said that he was the leader of the "Imagin Rangers" because he was the red. When the Sentai teams and the Kamen Riders battle the Valkyrie-Armada Alliance, Jack Taros and the other Taros Brothers join the fray in their Electric King forms, fighting alongside the Jungle Fury Rangers. Jack Taros chided Mack Taros for flirting with Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger in the middle of the fight. Jack Taros later joined with other Kamen Riders to fight Doktor G, they were all overpowered by his Kani Lazer form until he was defeated by Kamen Riders DCD, Spade Warrior, and Dragon Knight, with a little help from the Mega Rangers. War of the Heroes 2: Riders vs. Rangers vs. Troopers , Double, Den-O, and Kabuto as seen in Super Hero Taisen Z.]] Electric King was part of a force of Rider and Sentai reinforcements led by Kamen Rider 1 and that came to assist the Riders and Sentai of recent years who were overwhelmed by the revived monster army of the . The combined forces of superheroes were able to turn the tide against the Madou army. They lined up and used their various finisher attacks to destroy the revived monsters. After was destroyed and the battle was finally over, Electric King appeared standing on a cliff with all the other heroes who appeared to help, to say goodbye to the heroes of recent years before taking their leave. War of the Riders: Masked vs. Kamen vs. Power Electric King was seen in the ElectroLiner battling the Kuliner, however he got himself defeated. Electric King would later return along with the defeated Riders as they battle the Badan Empire. While the Power Rangers Train Quasar Guardians were having a difficult time of fighting Generalissimo of Badan, Red Dino Charge Ranger and Electric King would assist them, forming the mecha into Dino Charge Train Quasar Guardian Megazord feat. the ElectroLiner, but he is displeased because Red Dino Charge Ranger takes over the upper body, knocking the ElectroLiner down to being the feet. After battling the Badan Empire, Hongo stated that their battle wasn't over as the Rider War continues. However the Showa Riders admit their defeat after seeing Gaim protecting a flower as they would congratulate the young Riders. Personality Influenced by Dwayne's image of Jack, the Giant Killer, Jack Taros was originally annoyed of looking like a red ogre though it matches his hot-blooded & prideful personality. Though he can be seen as a foil to Dwayne's own shy & cowardly personality, Jack suffers comedic conflict in various ways; one being getting into fights with the other Taros Brothers & the other being constantly beaten by Megan when he causes trouble. Jack Taros can also sense when an Imagin is rampaging in the city, subsequently alerting Dwayne immediately. His natural weapon as an Imagin is a sword named the Jacksword. When he possesses Dwayne, declaring the words "Ready or not... Here I come!", Jack Taros' own personality takes over, giving Dwayne a boost in strength & controlling his body. His eagerness is shown in battle, where he always declares the words, "From the start (to the finish), I'm at a climax!". Jack is also somewhat selfish, initially fighting alongside Dwayne in order to ensure his own survival. Though he unknowingly places Dwayne in unneeded danger to suit his fancy, Jack Taros eventually learns to respect him & his desire to protect others. Though he demands respect, Jack is usually put in his place by Megan & her powerful punches. He also does not know how to swim, has a narcotic reaction to red peppers, & is terrified of dogs. While he acts hostile & demeaning to the other Tarōs Brother, he does care about them, proven by hiding his anguish while they are slowly disappearing due to the events of the Climax Scene. Phrases When insulting another Imagin, he usually calls them an "X-Jerk", while referring to Megan as literally "Nosy Girl". He usually refers to Mack Taros as "Mr. Turtle", "Turtle-Boy", or "Turtle-Jerk", & Lack Taros as "Mr. Bear", "Bear-Boy", "Bear-Jerk", or "Lack Taros Intolerant" (a play on "lactose intolerant"). He calls the younger Krack Taros a "Brat" & a "Snot-nosed Brat". He calls Deneb "Tubby", Sieg "Bird-Jerk", & Teddy "Tendon". He also puts emphasis on his final blow attacks, saying "My Special Attack, Part X" while possessing Dwayne in Electric King Sword Form, with a Part 1, 2, 2’ (Two-Dash), 3, & 5 (Dwayne tells Jack that he skipped 4, but he considers not using 4 "cool", as Part 5 was so good it justified skipping 4, even counting from 1-10 while skipping 4). In his battle against Kamen Rider Fang King, Electric King Sword Form swiped the Rider Pass over the Electro Belt twice, initiating a doubled Full Charge for "My Special Attack, Special Edition". During the fight with the Death Imagin, with aid of the other Taros Brothers, Sieg, & Minos adding their power into his blade, Jack Taros called it "My Special Attack, Final Version". Possessions Rider Forms Electric King Sword *'Height': 190cm *'Weight': 87kg *'Punching power': 5t *'Kicking power': 7t *'Maximum jump height': 35m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/5.2s When possessing Dwayne (or anyone else) or by himself, Jack Taros can assume Electric King's Sword Form through the Terminal Buckle, the first & most used form in the series. When in Sword Form, he uses the ElectroGasher as a standard sword-style weapon. This form is the most balanced among Electric King's forms, probably due to Jack's prominence among the other Imagin. He occasionally forms different finishers for defeating enemies, despite parts 2, 3, & 5 being similar to each other. He also uses a Special Version in episode 14 which resembles the aforementioned parts, the only difference is that Full Charge is used twice. There is also a Final Version used against the Death Imagin which uses energy from the other Taros Brothers, Sieg, & Kamen Rider Minos. In the Super Electric King series, Sword Form also has a triple Roundhouse Rider Kick that Jack dubs his "Super Finishing Attack." Although the ElectroKamen Mask resembles two halves of a peach, which is based on the story of Momotaro according to source material, it is mainly to be based on the legend of Jack the Giant Killer. Climax Climax *'Height': 190cm *'Weight': 119kg *'Punching power': 8t *'Kicking power': 10t *'Maximum jump height': 42m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/4s Jack Taros is the base for Electric King's Climax Form, as he has control of the head & torso & can control the other sections that the other Tarōs Brothers usually have primary control of if need be. However, due to the newly-formed Junction Point, Jack's synch with Dwayne is negated. However, his power is now accessed in the ElectroKamen Sword's Jack-Sword Mode. Since then, Jack makes it his task to train Dwayne to fight on his own, being evasive on his reasons for it. But once Dwayne learns the truth, both he & Jack have a falling out. Jack, enraged at Dwayne for his decision to fight without the Tarōs Brothers, fights Electric King Plat Form to test if Dwayne can really back up his words. After Dwayne divulges his resolve, Jack apologizes to him for being evasive about the recent events & the two went on to destroy the Armadillo Imagin with the other Tarōs Brothers at their side. On his own, Jack can perform his style of Electric King's Extreme Slash, referred as "My Finishing Attack, Jack Taros Version". Super Climax *Rider height: 190cm *Rider weight: 119kg *Ability perimeters **Punching power: 8t **Kicking power: 10t **Maximum jump height: 50m **Maximum running speed: 100m/3.8s Super Climax Form, originally advertised as Kamen Rider Super Electric King, is Electric King's eighth & true final form, exclusive to the Super Electric King Series (although Jack Taros was also able to use this form in the Rider War Trilogy) & first appearing in Super Kamen Rider Electric King & DCD NEO Generations: The Demon Island Battleship. It is identical to the original Climax Form in being a stronger version of Sword Form that incorporates the ElectroKamen of the other three primary Electric King forms onto various parts of the armor. However, Super Climax Form also includes Wing Form as wings on the back of Electric King & a Wing Form insignia on the mask. It is also physically stronger than Climax Form & has the ability to use the wings to fly up & execute a stronger version of Climax Form's Rider Kick. Final Form Ride When the recently de-aged Dwayne leaves to investigate the monster disturbance in the past, Jack Taros loses his physical form & possesses Drake Smalls, allowing him the ability to transform into Electric King Sword Form. He counters the threat of the Imagin with Darren Carter, Kamen Rider DCD, & eventually becomes his ally, as he acquires the Electric King Kamen Ride, Final Form Ride, & Final Attack Ride Cards. It will eject the host, if there is any, during the transformation. Liner *'Rider height': 195cm *'Rider weight': 94kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 6t **'Kicking power': 7t **'Maximum jump height': 45m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/3.5s Liner Form is Electric King's final form, gained when the Tarōs Brothers created the ElectroKamen Sword for Dwayne to use when their synch with him failed. In order to transform into Liner Form, the Rider Pass must be put in a slot in the back of the blade of the ElectroKamen Sword (but, in the Farewell Electric King movie, the Rider Pass used in the usual way). This form, solely controlled by Dwayne with the Imagin using the ElectroKamen Sword as a means of communication, is themed around the ElectroLiner in transformation & attack. Dwayne also utilizes each Imagin's respective fighting style when their mask is selected on the ElectroKamen Sword (eg. Lack Taros' strength & defense in LackAx mode, & Krack Taros' breakdancing techniques in KrackGun mode). It soon becomes the only form Dwayne is able to use while fighting in the past after all of his other forms become inaccessible. Although considerably versatile, Liner Form does not hold any significant strengths over Electric King's other forms besides being the fastest, which sometimes leaves Dwayne at a disadvantage. DCD *'Height:' 192cm *'Weight:' 83kg *'Punching Power:' 4t *'Kicking Power:' 8t *'Maximum Jump Height:' 25m *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m/6 Jack Taros once possessed the transformed Darren Carter as Kamen Rider DCD in order to battle a group of Gelnewts while S-Dwayne was fighting as Electric King Wing Form. New JackSword The New JackSword is a sword weapon that Jack Taros is able to transform into for New Electric King. This appears in the crossover special with Power Rider when Henry is fighting the Valkyrie Empire. The blade of the sword resembles flames, which can ignite to deliver punishing attacks. Notes *As Electric King Sword Form, Jack Taros is the first Rider with a fruit motif (Peach), alongside the Power Rider series Armor Rider. See Also *Momotaros - Kamen Rider Den-O counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Electric King Arsenal Category:Taros Category:Slasher Riders Category:Rider Powers Category:Imagin Category:Non human riders Category:Red Riders